


Coffee

by Kappy



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kappy/pseuds/Kappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short one-shot for my friend. Her prompt was "Stony, coffee."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

"Um… Tony?" Steve was standing in the entrance to Tony's lab, nervously shifting his weight from one leg to the other. Tony was at a desk, waist deep in gadgets and parts. He had a pair of goggles on, shield his eyes from the sparks coming out of the welding torch in his hand. Steve had to admit the made him look adorable, something he was sure Tony would not like to hear. He'd probably prefer debonair.

"Hmm?" Tony asked, not even looking away from his work. Steve bit his lip, he knew he was about to get in trouble.

"Tony… I, was trying to make coffee again." This got Tony to lift his head. Because the last time Steve tried to make coffee with Tony's fancy European coffee machine there had been fire and smoke. But really, it wasn't his fault! It had too many buttons, none of which were labeled. All he wanted was a simple cup of coffee. He didn't want to make any fancy latte frappe whatever.

"Steve."

"No, there was no fire this time! Just… it came out like mud. I don't understand! Why can't your coffee maker make simple coffee?"

Tony turned off the torch and took off the goggles. "It does, remember? I showed the directions to you last time."

"Yeah but… How am I supposed to remember when nothing's labeled?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "Ok, how 'bout this. You just come get me if you want coffee, or you ask JARVIS?"

"Ok Tony." Steve sighed, and Tony rolled his eyes. Tony leaned over to give Steve a quick kiss before putting his goggles and turning on the torch back on.


End file.
